Reapers
Reapers are the demons or angels required for death to occur. They wait until a person meets the end of his or her life (either through accident, or simply the natural end point of that person's life) and then touch the person causing them to die, they then escort their souls to Heaven or Hell. They do not possess the power to force souls to go with them. Commonly, Reapers serve The Natural Order of Celestrism and are not inherently aligned with Heaven or Hell unless they choose to be so. Typical Characteristics: A Reaper's 'true form' appears to be incorporeal and spirit-like, with a white aura surrounding them. Reapers can appear to a dying person in any form, though most commonly possess a human (similar to a Day-Walker) as a way to make it easier to convince a soul to pass on to the next plane of existence. Upon death a Reaper will give off a blinding light from their body like any Angel or Demon. It seems the Reapers have no sole shape, as some of them appear as ghost-like beings, beautiful women or elder men in mortician wear or suits. Commonly though, they appear as elder men in mortician wear, often black. Despite this they do have genders and are commonly referred to by their chosen pronouns. Origins: Reapers are angels that serve Death and are created by God and the Devil. They assist in maintaining the Natural Order and are thought to be completely neutral, aligned with neither Heaven nor Hell nor Purgatory. It is implied Reapers have a similar opinion of Death as angels do with God. It is unknown if God created them with the rest of the angels, and gave them to Death, or Death created them in the image of God's angels. One of the laws of the universe is that after one incarnation of Death dies, the next Reaper to die will be promoted to take Death's place. Following her death at the hands of Nelia Jones, the Reaper Sabella was promoted to take the place of the Death. Abilities: As servants of The Natural Order usually working under God or the Devil themselves, Reapers are quite powerful and have extensive abilities. Common abilities include: Super-Strength, Invisibility, Supernatural Perception, Teleportation, Chronokinesis, Astral Projection, Invulnerability, Killing Touch, Perception Altering, Disease & Death Transference, Electromagnetic Interference, Biokinesis, Possession, Dimensional Access, Soul Control, Intangibility Weaknesses include: Primordial Entities (God, Devil, Death, etc.), High-tier Demons, Enochian Magic, Reaper Trap, Seraph Blades Reapers are able to possess humans. This may be how a few are shown to be able to manifest physically for humans to see them rather than being invisible to all but ghosts. However, when they possess a human, they are vulnerable to angel blades, and can no longer only be killed by Death's scythe. Grouping: Reapers are found all across the mythical world, though most notably, appear in mass assemblies before times of great peril. Known Reapers: * Sabella DeAngelis * Miya Loveliam